deathreincarnatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Night
Silent Night is the second mission (with map packs) in Death Reincarnated. It takes place on January 1st, 2136, right after the Moskuma winter. It is featured on Moskuma, a small island, and the objective is to eliminate the head of the Vengeance, Jaius. It is the only campaign mission to feature Mourne, Skull's father, as a helper in the team. Guide The mission starts off with Mourne and Skull hidden in the recently melted snow with ghillie suits. Players are armed with a bling (FMJ, silenced) Farseer sniper rifle and a bling (silenced, tac knife) Target pistol. Mourne has a third weapon on his back which is the bloodlined sniper rifle, the Dragonbolt Farseer. At the beginning, in ghillie suits. Mourne will tell you that scout duty for here is finished and is now time to move up to the northern bushes. He will spot two grunts guarding a small tent. Co-op snipe them both and proceed. Mourne will then issue commands to proceed to three different locations, killing all enemies you see with your pistol. Moving forward, Mourne will see a group of grunts and a lookout Sniper up ahead. The sniper takes a look around every ten seconds so make sure you go prone when he is nearing the corner. Snipe the sniper, than kill the grunts with the pistol. Tac knife the one in shock, or pistol him. Afterwards, you'll need to go into some tunnels, while Mourne clears all enemies on the top. Kill, assassinate, or snipe enemies in the tunnel. Afterwards, meet up with Mourne, where you'll go into the open area hiding while crouching. A huge fleet of Mastodons and grunts will arrive. Stay low and DON'T MOVE. Any movement and the Mastodons will open fire. Once they have left, run like HELL to the tree to the huge trunk. Stay there until the squad in front passes. Once they have passed, run again to the crate to the left from where they were. Shoot the two captains in the chest guarding the crates that exit out. Mourne will go outside, and find a load of traffic of Vengeance. He thinks up a plan to get through it all without being detected. After five seconds, he will tell you to run right after him. Follow his lead so he won't leave you behind. Scuffle under the vehicles, then run to the red box up north of it. Once inside, proceed through, following Mourne. Mourne will notice two Veterans, a Commando, and three Elites guarding the platform in front. There is also two snipers on the rooftops, and three Captors guarding the right building cliff. In addition, looking closely, there is one Assassin in a bush smoking, and another on the railing by the ladder. Mourne will give you a pair of knives. Use them on the Veterans, as one strike will kill them both. Next, the snipers have to be eliminated. Kill the one on the right, he will fall into the flowerbed. The one on the left you can shoot afterwards. Next, kill the captor in the middle. Then, snipe the two Assassins when the Elites are NOT NEARBY. Then, kill the captor on the left while he's looking to the left. Go behind the bush. Mourne will tell you he's in position for killing the Elites. Stab two with the dual knives, and he will finish off the other one with a shot. Pick up the third's body and put it in the flowerbed. The third captor will be suspicious. Mourne will tell you that he might have saw you, but he has an idea. Shoot the red nozzle on the mortar, which will headshot the Captor. The mortar will shoot, alarming the Commando, who will then be shot with the Dragonbolt.